Knight in Shining Armor
by Crescendolls
Summary: AU: She realized something in that instant. In a world full of imperfections, how could she ever want anything as fake as a knight in shining armor? DeiSaku :3


_**Author's Notes: Hey **__**bitches**__**! This is our first one-shot **__**ever **__**on this glorious site of fan fictions. We are doing a series of our favorite Sakura pairings, which includes this short story describing the forbidden love between a notorious missing-nin and one lovely loyal Konoha-nin. Toki-Hime and Rainbow Ramen present you with this marvelous tale called **__**Knight in Shining Armor**__**. Please be kind and don't flame.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**_"I have no heart! 'Cause a she-devil stole it!"_**

**_"You know, times are changing. Women can do stuff now!"_**

**_"I'm sorry, what? I don't speak Spanish..."_**

**_"Forget it. We don't own Naruto."_**

Knight in Shining Armor

She didn't expect a majestic man with feathery flowing hair and an angelic face to come riding on a white horse. Perhaps, in one chapter in her life she had hoped for that fairy tale to occur; alas, age and wisdom allowed her to overcome such foolish thoughts.

What she did get was a charming young _loser _completely enshrouded in mud and clothed in her mother's skillets from a previous mishap. This happened to be her one and only best friend who, since the fourth grade, strived to be the only man in her life. In her opinion, he was the epitome of the term people use to describe clumsiness called _dork_.

Including all of his flaws, she continuously looked upon him as a pillar of strength, the one thing in her so-called life that actually brought a twinge of happiness and reminded her why her existence was necessary for someone other than herself.

Shuffling through a large mass of teenagers, Deidara and Sakura lethargically made their way to their lockers. Deciding to break the awkward silence, Deidara _quietly_ quotes one of his favorite episodes of Family Guy.

"I'M TOUCHING ALL THE CANDY!!"

Lazy eyes widen and gape at the pair. "Deidara…What the hell was that?!"

"Um…it's obviously greased up deaf guy." She bored into his eyes with a perplexed regard. Shaking her head twice, she decided to let it go. _'Typical_ _Deidara.'_

Many female gasps were heard throughout the hallway. Striding leisurely towards Deidara and Sakura, Sasuke, one of the school's eye candies, flashed what he called a seductive smirk aimed at the pink-haired outcast.

Sakura shot a skeptical look at the latter silently saying, "Stop looking at me like that, or I'll rip your eyes out."

Scurrying away like a cockroach in the light, with a herd of girls following after, Sasuke found his way into his last class of the day.

* * *

"THAT was so cool!"

"What was, Deidara?" Determining her feet were a much more interesting subject, Sakura fixated her gaze towards the floor and not at her blonde companion, afraid of the upcoming subject.

"Well, didn't you see it? I wish I could walk like that. There were girls pretty much kissing the ground that guy Sasuke walked on."

Sakura turned around sharply. "How could you stoop to such a level? Wanting to be like that stuck-up asshole is absurd. Why would you desire to be like him, anyway? You are perfect the way you are."

Deidara felt a distinct heat rise to his face. "Apparently not perfect enough, I hardly ever catch your attention." He managed to mumble.

"W-What? I don't understand what you're implying."

"Stop speaking such a fancy-shmancy language! I don't care what you do in the bathroom! I'm talking about our relationship!"

Sakura smacked her forehead in annoyance. "Implying means talking about. What a way to end a serious conversation!"

"Well, I'm SORRY my reading material isn't a thesaurus! My reading material includes words used in my comic books, like _'SHAZAM' _or _'THWACK'_! Don't expect me to know gibberish!"

"Don't lecture me! It's not my fault your _thick_skull won't accept anything other than your stupid comics!" Sakura was down-right frustrated with the direction the conversation was heading. An argument this heated could never end well, especially with her brash attitude and stubborn demeanor.

"The only reason I even bother to read those things is because I like to replace the hero and heroine with us!"

"_YOU WHA__—!"_

Her exclamation was interrupted with an open-mouthed kiss. Gone were all of her thoughts of arguing and beating the blonde senseless. She felt an evident fluttering in her stomach.

'_Did I swallow a butterfly that had babies in my belly?'_

Without realizing it, Sakura's pupils rolled to the back of her head, before her eyes closed. All she could feel was the unquestionable thumping of her heart against her chest, and the delicate sensation of his lips against hers. Her mind went blank, and the pair slowly fell into oblivion.

Realizing his mistake, Deidara reluctantly pulled away from the girl and turned to face the other way in a half-assed attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Forget this ever happened." With that being said, he chose that time to run away from the intimate scene.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the spot where he was last standing, her mind trying to process exactly what was happening. Having finally realized what happened, she blushed furiously.

Falling to her knees, Sakura contemplated her two options: either forget this ever happened, or search for him. After ten minutes of deliberation, she finally came to a decision.

* * *

"Why in the _SEVEN HELLS _did I try that?! I probably just cost myself the only friend I ever had! FUCK my life!" Deidara kicked up some loose dirt in an attempt to try and calm his angered self.

At that moment, he heard a timid cough behind him. He turned around and tried to believe this was just a figment of his imagination.

"Don't say that." Her subdued voice brought him out of his thoughts and onto the bashful girl standing in front of him. Never before in his life or in this hell of a friendship had he seen her act like this.

"I can't believe out of all places you chose to run away to, I found you here, the place where everything started, the place where we first met." Feeling a little more confident, Sakura slowly made her way towards him.

"You didn't have to run away. My feeling for you will never change."

"That's exactly the problem! I want you to feel the same way as I feel for you!"

"How can you say that? I—we—you've always been special to me!"

"But Sasuke—school—I'm so stupid—!"

Sakura reached a hand out to Deidara and silenced his lips with her forefinger, longing for him to be quiet and let her speak.

"Look, ever since we were kids, I always felt this special connection to you—I mean you and me—you're my best friend. Everything about you, I just—,"

"I don't want to be _just_ your best friend. I want to be more than that! I want to be your knight in shiny armor or whatever the fuck little girls want their men to be! I want to be with you!"

Sakura was overwhelmed with shock. How could she be so _blind_!? What was she thinking about the whole time? Some angelic being rescuing her from the evils of the world, everything that she's always wanted, was right in front of her the whole time!

She realized something in that instant. In a world full of imperfections, how could she ever want anything as fake as a knight in shining armor?

"You know what? I just realized something. I'm perfectly content with you, my loser in tin-foil."

Deidara started to grin like an idiot. He and Sakura started to walk away from the playground he was at.

"Hey, Sakura. You know what I found out yesterday?"

"I'll regret this but what?"

"I found out that Itachi and Kisame are GAY!"

They both started laughing in a dorky way.

'_Typical Deidara, but I wouldn't change that for the world…'_

Fin

_**Author's Notes: We hope that was satisfying enough to quench your DeiSaku thirsts for the time being. R&R bitches! Stay cool! :3**_


End file.
